If Only You Knew Who I Am
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Skylar-Yvonne or SY(Sy) is neighbour to her father but she never knew until that day her Mom invited him to their house for his birthday. Would you call that the best birthday ever, Or what?


**Hey guys! This is a really long one-shot. It's about a girl called Skylar-Yvonne Gray and how she lived with her mother because her mother and father broke up when she was two but never had the heart to divorce. Her father is her next door neighbour and she goes over there to talk about life and stuff and it is said that he used to be in a great band, Connect 3, when he was young. And since he left his wife of three years, he quit and got depressed and never came out of his house. (He had a maid to do his shopping.) So I hope you enjoy this one-shot. What inspired me to do this is that they weren't any good Naitlyn stories that I like. I'm so sorry for insulting some on you but they are clichéd a bit. Thanks for understanding or not. Read!**

* * *

Hi. Shall I introduce myself? Yeah? Ok. My name is SY, pronounced; Sy. It stands for Skylar-Yvonne. Apparently, my father chose Skylar and my mother chose Yvonne. That was when my parents were in love. Oh yeah. You don't know my parents, do you? Ok. My Mom is Caitlyn Alice Gellar-Gray, best music producer in the whole world. I exaggerate, I know. My Dad is Nathaniel(Nathan, Nate) Edward Gray. He was a singer in some awesome band all those years ago. My Mom doesn't let me watch their 'Greatest Hits' on TV because it makes her upset. They broke up when I was two, so, I don't remember what he looks like. My Mom calls me Yvonne or Vonnie.

Anyway, can I tell you what I am about to do this minute? Ok, I will, calm down! I am about to visit my neighbour, Mr Gray. Is it weird that we have the same surname. Must be a weird coincidence! I just packed my bag and headed out my front door. My mother, if you're all wondering what she's doing, is at work at her label, '_Xtraordinary Recordz_', which she owns. So yeah, we're pretty loaded.

I knocked on the door and Mr Gray invited me inside. Mr Gray is a year older than my Mom and still looks very young. He's only 36. My Mom had me when she was 20. His birthday is tomorrow. Oh yeah, by the way, I'm 16. I smiled and sat on his plush black leather sofa. His house is still as clean as always. He teaches me guitar and when I ask about his life before this, he shakes his head and I see tears well up in his eyes. I apologise for asking and he just lets it go and smiles.

"So, Mr Gray?" I asked, uncertain. I just wanted to know a bit about him, is that so wrong? He looked at me and smiled. "What was your life like before this. I'm sorry in advance for upsetting you." I say, sincerely. HHe shrugged and smiled.

"Fine. You are pretty stubborn, aren't you?" He asked. I shrugged and grinned. "I remember someone like you. In fact, you remind me of her." He looked down, smiling. I coughed and stared at him to continue. He laughed and shook his head. "That's what she used to do, to get me to continue. Wow, weird. So, I went to this place called Camp Rock with my older brothers. We sang in this thing called Final Jam, and we won. We got signed to a record label. We were called Connect 3." He started. Where had I heard Camp Rock or Connect 3 before? Oh well, continue, dear Mr G. "While all this happened, I met this amazing, pretty girl. She had the waviest brown-blonde hair, I'd ever seen. Every time she smiled at me, I felt like a million dollars." He looked and down and smiled to himself, before looking at his wall. "That was when I was 14, you see. Since then we started to become friends. Best friends actually. If one of us got dumped, the other would spend a whole week watching movies and eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream with them.

"We stopped being best friends when we were 17, well I was 18. We became boyfriend and girlfriend. It was easy to see her because her best friend was dating my brother and we would throw hissy fits just to see them. It was really funny sometimes. Our Mom got mad half the time but she loved our girlfriends. We'd been together for six years before we got married. She looked so beautiful in her white, ball gown, wedding dress. I remember her look up to me smiling in front of the priest and all I could think of was how much I loved her. After we got married, nine months later, we had a beautiful daughter. I still remember how her tiny little feet tried to kick my nose when I tried changing her nappy." He started grinning like a Cheshire cat. I smiled at how happy he was.

"She was two and her mother and I starting fighting. I was too focused on my job that it cost me her and my little girl. I regret spending too much time at work than with my family. She had to put up with my work for years, she didn't deserve it. We split but couldn't bring ourselves to divorce. I quit being in my band but my brothers supported me. They wanted time with their families too. So we went out with a bang. Since I quit, I dedicated myself into finding my wife and daughter. But I kept failing. Anyway, let's stop talking about my depressing life! What are you doing for my birthday tomorrow, SY?" He asked. I had told him my name was SY in capital letters and he stared at me for a while before snapping out of his thoughts. Since then, he said it like normal, Sy.

"My Mom said that I could invite you for dinner. How 'bout that?" I grinned. He grinned too and nodded.

"I'd love that SY." I wriggled my eyebrows and we both laughed. It was weird. Is it weird to say that Mr G is like the father I never had? Oh well.

* * *

The doorbell rang and I ran to get it. "SY, can you answer the door?" Mom called from the kitchen. What did she think I was doing? Sleeping on the sofa? Shaving sheep? Moms! I opened the door and hugged Mr G.

"Happy Birthday, Mr G!" I said, handing him my gift. It was a purple tie. I had learned that his wife loved purple, like my Mom, and he loved ties. So I thought it will make him happier. "Come, come! Meet my Mom, you will like her!" What I didn't know was that he would love her, literally.

I pulled him into the kitchen and my Mom turned around, her straight now golden-brown hair flying and landing soundlessly on her shoulders. He eyes widened and I saw Mr G's eyes widen too. "Caity?" He asked. How did he know my Mom's name? Whenever someone called her 'Caity' she would tell them not too. But she didn't seem to argue, instead she embraced it.

"Nate?" She whispered. With tears welling up in her eyes, she sat down at the counter island.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused. I looked between them and they were caught in a staring contest. "Mommy? Say something. What's special about Mr Gray?" I asked. My Mom looked at me as if to say, 'Isn't it so obvious? What's our surname?'. My eyes widened in realisation. I turned to face...my Dad. My Daddy who had just confessed his life to me yesterday. It all adds up. Waviest brown-blonde hair. A year older than my Mom. I am stubborn 'like her'. He was in a successful band. I felt at ease with him. He looked at me weird when I told him my name was SY, like he knew what they stood for. My Mom's favourite colour is purple. My Dad left when I was two. They both couldn't bring themselves to get 'divorced'. My Mom told me that she met a fantastic guy when she was only 13 years old. Camp Rock and Final Jam! Connect 3. Our surnames. He's Nathaniel Edward Gray. Oh shit, I didn't recognise my father and I've 'known' him for four years in total. He moved her two years ago.

"Baby? You ok?" My Mom asked. Tears started falling down my cheeks. I looked at 'my Dad' and I found myself squeezing him to death and crying on his shoulder. I moved back but he pulled me into another hug.

"I knew there was something about you. Everything added up!" I said through my tears. He rested his chin on my head and I felt another pair of arms wrap around me.

"I'm so sorry, Caity. If I knew. Actually, I shouldn't have basically lived my job. I never stopped loving you." My Dad said. I felt his arm lift from my back and my mother pushing against me more.

"I never stopped loving you too, Nate. I forgive you. I love you both and I hope nothing can break us." She said. I could hear and visualise the smile she was wearing. "Skylar-Yvonne, you are a blessing and don't ever think that your father and I could stop loving you." She said.

"What she said." My Dad said. I felt my Mom hit him playfully "What? You know I was never good at words and speeches!" He said. I felt him unwrap from me and saw him kiss my Mom passionately.

"O-kay!" I said, laughing. "Yeah, go kiss and I'll watch TV till dinner's reading. In fact, forget dinner, I've lost my appetite. And I don't think you would get dinner done at that rate." I said, seeing them still kiss. I smiled and sneaked to the living room to watch TV.

So yeah, that's how my parents reunited and that's how I started using my full name, Skylar-Yvonne. Skylar for my Dad and Yvonne for my Mom. But they love me so they say my fully name, regardless.

* * *

**Did you like that? Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
